1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a denaturant for ethanol, to ethanol comprising this denaturant and to cosmetic products comprising this denatured ethanol.
2. Discussion of the Background
Ethyl alcohol which is not intended for foods and confectionery, such as, for example, ethyl alcohol for the preparation of cosmetics, has for tax reasons to be rendered unusable for ingestion by the addition of denaturants. Different denaturants are used for this purpose within Europe and outside Europe. The denaturant which is used most frequently throughout the world is diethyl phthalate. In many countries, natural ethereal oils and various individual components, such as, for example, isopropanol, phenylethyl alcohol, musk ketone etc., are also used for denaturing.
All known denaturants have disadvantages (some of them considerable) which lower the product quality. Diethyl phthalate, for example, in aerosol formulations causes sneezing and, as is the case for all one-component additives, has an uncontrollable influence on scent development of perfumed additives. Other denaturants, such as, for example, isopropanol and musk ketone, influence the odour character of perfumed products and some of them (musk ketone) are known to be colour-unstable.